minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamepasses
Overview Gamepasses are bundles of perks that can be purchased for Robux and either benefit the player in the process of progressing through the game or enhance gameplay outside of making money, keep in mind that these passes are not necessary to obtain most items in game and there are many other resources in Miner's Haven to help you. Miner's Haven has a variety of current gamepasses on sale along with many gamepasses or packs that can no longer be purchased. Current gamepasses include the following: V.I.P Membership (previously VIP Mining) OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION: As a professional miner with a V.I.P. pass, you're entitled to some special perks other people are not. Perks: - VIP before name in chat. - Daily gift drops a Gold+ Crate on your position. - More likely to find regular mystery boxes in Crates. - Spawn with a doge pet - Better luck when opening daily gifts All of these perks stack and are not affected by other gamepass packages. * VIP Costs 80 R$ making it accessible to many players. * The VIP chat tag is light blue. * Daily Gifts can drop a Gold Crate or sometimes a Diamond or Large uC Crates. Premium Membership (previous Premium Mining) OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION: The Premium miners are the most elite miners. They command respect everywhere they go. Premium status is permanent and comes with these perks: - Get a lucky clover in EVERY gold research crate! - 4x the chance to open a Magnificent box when you open an unreal box! - 10 Crystals in daily gift instead of 1 (20 with double gift!) - Speak in golden chat in text and have golden particles on your character. - 25 Ore Limit increase regardless of level. - Ignore Research Point requirements! * Premium pass is worth 800 R$. * Changes chance to open magnificent boxes from 1/100 to 1/25. * Now gives a Rainbow Path Giver Executive Membership (previously Executive Mining) OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION: A gamepass for the game's biggest supporters with great perks to boast. Expensive pass, but I gotta pay for college somehow ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ - Get a unique executive-exclusive Fabled-tier upgrader item and a Fabled-tier infuser item and 5 inferno boxes. - Get an Inferno Box every day in your Daily Gift. - Red chat and red EXEC before name in in-game chat - Daily gift drops a special Executive Crate from the sky which raises stats and gives a random weapon for one life. Chance to obtain Inferno Boxes & Lucky Clovers. - Spawn with red particles on your character. Any ideas for future perks? Tweet me @berezaagames * Executive Membership Costs 2450 R$. * Up to 6 uC in daily gift. * Change the Local Radio music for free, as long as you are not skipping (Local radio was removed ??/??/2016) * Your character leaves a trail of small red particles * You'll receive the Minigun which works again as the update of Summer 2017. * The randomized weapon has a chance of being the Illumina from the Sword Master gamepass, or an AUG. Both don't kill. However, a daily gift is the only way to obtain the AUG, as it has no giver item. * 5 free Inferno Boxes when you first buy Executive Mining. * Increased your baseplate sizes to 700 units (56x56). Dark Knight OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION: The Dark Knight, the master of stealth and combat. The most menacing warriors in the land. This gamepass will provide you with the Darkest Sword, Darkest Infusion, and the Darkest Upgrader. * The Dark Knight Membership costs 725 R$ * Gives the player 2 Gears, the Dark Knight Sword and the Shadow Orb. * Provides the player 2 Dark Knight-only Fabled items, The Darkest Upgrader and The Darkest Infusion. * The player gains an extra +20 HP and +3 speed. Shout Colors (previously Shout Colorizer) OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION: Set the exact color of all of your shouts before you send them! * Allows you to customize the text color of your shout and have a highlight which you can also customize the color of. The highlight appears around the text. * Every shout costs 80 uC. * For every shout you get, you obtain a Regular Box. (Currently at the time of 4/9/2018, you get no box for shouting.) * Includes proof reading. The Shout Colorizer is great for players that like to shout and as seen in-game, very popular among users who shout. Base Radio OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION: Play whatever music you want on your Miner's Haven base! Choose from a preset selection of songs or enter your own from the Roblox website! Your radio will override the default game music for anyone who is on your base. Additionally, song selection will save so that you will always be playing with your favorite music. The Base Radio pass features six preset songs and costs 200 R$. There is currently a glitch where rebirthing will turn off the radio. It can be turned back on by leaving and re-entering your base. (12/30/2019) Discontinued Gamepasses Sword Master The Sword Master Gamepass was designed for players who were serious about combat prior to March 2016 when combat was removed from Miner's Haven. Perks include the following: * An additional 3 walkspeed and 25 health. * A free Illumina, which granted an increase of 5 walkspeed. * A free invincibility orb, which creates a forcefield around the player for 5 seconds. In August 2016, 5 months after the removal of combat in Miner's Haven, everybody owning the Sword Master gamepass obtained a free Vintage-tier furnace, the Sword Master's Spirit which was a powerful furnace upon release. Players kept the perks they had obtained from the pass. The Sword Master originally costed 700 R$, but was brought back on the Black Friday 2016 Twitch stream at 1,000 R$ for one minute. The reason why for the price increased is that Berezaa wanted to be fair to players who originally purchased Sword Master for R$700. Berezaa had stated multiple times that the pass was for die hard completionists who wanted the pass for the sake of having everything in Miner's Haven and that there were no big benefits of owning the pass after the removal of combat. Multiplayer Island OF 08/07/2016, JOINING MINERS HAVEN WITH THIS GAMEPASS WILL GIVE YOU A ONE TIME REFUND OF 350 CRYSTALS AND A FREE INFERNO BOX. Sorry this took so long guys. The Multiplayer Island was discontinued as Berezaa replaced it with Private Servers in May 2016. Upon purchasing the pass, players could create their own private servers with island maps and invite their friends to play on it. Players were also rewarded with a Pineapple Refiner when you created the server. Packs Packs were item bundles that could be purchased for robux and were available upon launch but removed later in 2015. Here are the following packs and the items awarded upon purchasing the packs: Pirate Pack * 1 Flintlock Table (Became available in the uC shop but became collectible after the discontinuation of combat in March 2016.) * 2 Pirate Loot Collectors (Moved to the uC shop after the removal of the pack.) * 10 Pirate Wall (Removed after the removal of the pack but became available from The Masked Man upon release in May 2016.) Ninja Pack * 1 Sacred Katana Stand (Placed in the uC shop after the removal of the pack but removed with the discontinuation of combat in March 2016.) * 6 Ninja Diamond Mines (Has been available in the uC shop after the removal of the pack.) Teleport Pack * 2 Orange Teleporters (Reciever, both items in this pack were placed in the uC shop where they can currently be found after the removed of the pack.) * 6 Orange Teleporters (Sender) Walls Pack * 10 Gold Walls (All items in this pack were placed in the uC shop where they can currently be found after removal of the pack.) * 10 Diamond Walls * 10 Ruby Walls Rainbow Pack * 3 Rainbow Upgraders (both items in this pack were placed in the uC shop where they can currently be found after the removal of the pack.) * 2 Industrial Rainbow Mine Trivia * Gamepasses tend to go on sale during special and seasonal events, most of the time. * If you have VIP and you buy Premium, it will always be PREM, while buying Executive mining replaced them both with EXEC, as there is no way to switch them. However this will be changed in the Reincarnation Update. * If you have the golden Premium particles, they will be replaced with red Executive particles, as there is no way to switch them. *The V.I.P Mining Gamepass, during the Black Friday 2016 sale, was put on sale for 1 R$ for at least 1 minute, with the 55 uC and 120 uC products on sale for a few seconds for 1 R$. *The Base Radio gamepass was made to compensate for the now removed radio GUI. Category:Other